


Detective

by Nienne_The_Archer



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Mild Language, University Life, amor sucre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienne_The_Archer/pseuds/Nienne_The_Archer
Summary: When two strange men follow Candy it is up to Nathaniel to help her out. But what if the circumstances of why they are following her reveal more than he bargained for?





	Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning- mention of (attempt) sex trafficking/kidnapping (briefly mentioned but it’s a reason behind most of the story or at least this chapter)
> 
> With that please enjoy the fic!! :)

There he was sitting at the bar taking a sip of some unknown liquid. His blonde hair was in its usual messy style, his golden eyes staring into his glass. Nathaniel twisted his scarred lips in a sort of grimace. He threw the rest of the drink back before signaling the bartender for another.

(Name) made her way through the packed bar, her (color) eyes concentrated on the young man sitting by the counter. She smoothed out the form fitting (color) dress that fell just above the knee as she swayed her hips purposefully in a strut. She made sure that she drew his attention before falling into his lap in a way she had done plenty of times before, her hands clasped behind his head. The shock apparent on his face would have made her laugh if this was a normal day. It was not.

“Well now…” Nathaniel paused, his face changing back to it’s normal aloof and seductive expression. “(Name) to what do I owe the pleasure of your… company?” He wrapped one hand gently around her waist, almost tenderly. His thumb gently rubbed circles into the smooth fabric of her dress.

The heat from his fingers seemed to sink itself deep into her flesh, even as goosebumps started to form along her skin. (Name) mentally smacked herself to clear the thoughts forming in her head. She smiled at him in what she hoped was an enchanting smile. “Nathaniel…” she said, drawing the syllables out. She let her pointer finger slide against his soft, enticing lips. “It’s a secret.” She whispered, drawing the same finger to her lips and giving him a wink. She hoped she was doing this right.

Nathaniel shifted in his seat. His eyes looking elsewhere to distract himself from the seductive gaze of his ex. That’s when he noticed a well-dressed man across the bar watching her intently. Next to him a burlier man leaned into his ear and whispered something, earning a nod from the other man whose dark eyes never left (Name)’s form. Nath nearly got up to ask what their problem was, but he felt (Name) run a hand up his chest as she leaned into his ear and whispered, “You noticed them too haven’t you?”

Before Nathaniel could react to what she said (Name) let out another breathy whisper. “Don’t react. They’ve been falling me all day. I’ve been trying to lose them and avoid being alone. Nath, I need your help. Just act natural, I need them to believe I’m not on to them.” She smiled at him as she pulled away. She ran a slender hand over his bicep in an attempt to soothe him. She knew his instincts were telling him to confront the men.

Nathaniel’s back stiffened. He felt so protective of (Name) that he was losing his sense. “You shouldn’t be here in the open. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? I won’t let them do anything to you.” He said nearly clenching his teeth and trying hard not to stare at the men. Acting natural becoming too hard a feat for him to accomplish. His grip on her waist was tighter as if he could push her into him and that would protect her.

She grabbed his face to look at her and pressed her rosy lips to his. A blush breaking out on both of their faces. When was the last time their lips touched? It felt like ages. (Name) pulled apart only a few inches away to look him in his eyes. His golden eyes seemed to smolder and dance as she stared into them. She felt the heat in that gaze lick up the apex of her thighs and down her back. Even in this situation her body responded in kind to his. “Actually… Nath… Could we… maybe… go back to yours? I feel so safe when I’m near you. I know I’m asking a lot of you right now, but…”

It was Nathaniel’s turn to cut her off, as he placed a kiss on her neck. “Sure sweetheart. Let’s go back to my place and have some fun.” He said loud enough for the people around him to hear. The men next to him all hooted and laughed. He wore a haughty smirk once again as his eyes made a show of looking her up and down.

(Name) might have been offended by this display if it wasn’t what she was hoping he would do. He was acting natural. He made up a reason for them to leave together and head in the opposite direction of the dorms. She got off his lap and made a show of grabbing the collar of his jacket with a giggle. She used all the moves she recalled from girls hanging over him and even from his own sister to look the part of the self-confident seductress. She practically hung herself off him as he wrapped a well-meaning arm around her shoulder. Anyone who passed them would be none-the-wiser, just seeing a handsome albeit intimidating man escorting a beautiful probably drunk woman to his bed.

They fell into an easy pace as they exited the building. Nathaniel felt (Name)’s confidence starting to waver as they got further and further away from the noise of the bar. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze as they turned the corner again. No one was around. The street lights were barely lit, and the sound of their footsteps seemed to echo around them. Only that wasn’t an echo. Nathaniel’s head swiveled to the side, peering over his shoulder. There he was, the man from before only a few feet behind them.

“What do you want?” he said loudly turning around to face the creepy dark-haired man. Nathaniel pushed (Name) behind him as the man’s eyes followed her movements. He watched the man smile with all his teeth, like a shark.

“I’m terribly sorry if I’ve disturbed you, but you see the woman with you is my girlfriend. I never thought I would have caught her with another man. But please I have no qualm with you. I merely wish for what is rightfully mine to be returned to me.” The man said, his voice sounding oddly calm. He reached a hand out to Nathaniel as if he was asking for a handshake or asking him for some change. Something about him was off putting even for Nathaniel who had been in his share of fights. This man seemed deranged.

“I’m afraid you are mistaken. You see, this woman here is actually MY girlfriend. We’ve been together since high school…” he said through gritted teeth, leaving out the part where they were in fact not currently dating and haven’t been for four years. “I’ll ask you only one more time… What do you want? I’m not handing her over to you like she’s a doll.” His anger was starting to reach a boiling point. This man was going to hurt (Name), he had no doubt about it. He took a few steps towards the man, grabbing his collar roughly. Suddenly he heard a muffled scream. He whipped his head to the side to see the burly man from before grabbing (Name), a rag over her mouth. “(NAME)!!” he said, releasing the other man.

“You should pay more attention to who you try to threaten little boy! Someone should teach you some manners!” the deranged man said as he pulled out a concealed knife. Nathaniel moved quick enough to avoid being stabbed, but not quick enough to avoid being injured altogether. As the man’s knife caught the side of his arm leaving a small gash. Nathaniel dodged a few more attacks from the well-dressed man, his boxing knowledge serving him well. Finally, he grabbed the man’s arm and threw him over his shoulder, driving him into the ground.

Meanwhile, (Name) was fumbling with her purse as her attacker was attempting to pull her away. Her vision was blurring by the time she found the object she was seeking. She pulled out the can of mace Rayan had given her in case of emergency and hoped it worked. She closed her own eyes and sprayed above her head, hoping to hit home. She heard a scream and suddenly her world was spinning. Her knees made contact with the stone sidewalk and she let out a yelp at the sudden pain. She took shaky breaths as she tried to get up to no avail.

“You little bitch!” the burly man roared out as he made his way over to her. “I’ll make you pay! I swear you are going to wish you had come along peacefully!” He stood above her now, his enraged eyes leaking and bloodshot. He raised his boot over her arm, meaning to break it. Suddenly he was tackled onto the pavement, his head knocking against the hard stone. A flurry of hits to his face soon followed.

“Nath, stop. Nath enough he’s out cold!” (Name) said, grabbing his arm from delivering another devastating blow. The burly man was indeed unconscious. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his face bloody. Nathaniel got off the man and flinched at the pain in his arm. He wrapped a hand around it and turned to face (Name). “Hey! You’re hurt!” she said looking meaningfully at the hand clutching his arm. She stepped closer to exam him and winced in pain.

“So are you.” He said grabbing her shoulders and steadying her. His eyebrows knitted together in worry as he took her all in. He was relieved to find only the bloody knees and nothing else. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He still didn’t know why they had been after her, but all that he cared about now was that they wouldn’t be bothering her again.

“Nath, can you bring the other one over here too? I think I have a solution for holding them both until they can be arrested.” (Name) said after some thought. She rummaged through her bag again producing two pairs of handcuffs. She walked closer towards the burlier one carefully. He had landed near a telephone pole. After instructing Nathaniel to place the other one on the other side of the pole she handcuffed the two men’s arms to each other in a circle around the pole. After taking a second to admire her work she pulled out a cheap prepay phone from her handy purse and dialed a number. “Please send some officers to this location to pick up two criminals wanted for sex trafficking. They will be handcuffed to a telephone pole and awaiting transportation. All the information on them should be in their case files. Their names are Derrick Lesperance and his accomplice Issac Whitton. That will be all.” After that she placed the phone by the two unconscious men and took a deep breath before turning and facing her bewildered ex.

“W-Who the fuck are you (Name)?! Why are you carrying handcuffs, why do you make it sound like you know these men, what the hell is going on?” Nathaniel’s handsome features screwed up into a mistrusting face. He thought he knew (Name) like the back of his hand. Now he felt like he didn’t know her at all. After some time of her not answering he grabbed her shoulders and shook them a little bit.

(Name) turned her face to the side, not meeting his gaze. She gave a little humorless laugh and smiled bitterly. “It’s like you said Nathaniel. People change. Only maybe you were more right then than I let on. Maybe I have changed a lot. Perhaps even more than you.” She shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Finally, she looked up at him, desperation in her eyes. “But we need to get out of here Nath. I’ll tell you everything you need to know, but we need to be somewhere private. You never know who is listening.”

Nathaniel relented, pulling his hands away from her limply. “This way.” He said flatly as he continued to walk towards his apartment. He only peered over his shoulder once to make sure she was still following before continuing again. Before long they had reached his dwelling and had swiftly gone inside. As soon as the door had closed Nathaniel was on the offensive. “Now… tell me what you were trying to hide so badly.” He said his voice coated in anger. His golden eyes looked hurt.

(Name) swallowed once. “Nath… I know that you have every reason to be mad. I risked your life without you knowing everything. You got hurt for my sake and hurt others for my sake and I never told you why. I’m sorry. I didn’t know if you would believe me if I told you what was happening, I didn’t think there was enough time, and I didn’t know who could be listening. I know these all sound like excuses. I still don’t think you will believe me, but I promised to tell you. Nath, I am a detective.”

Nathaniel gave a short laugh, before looking at her earnest face and laughing again. He put a hand over his eyes and fell onto his couch suddenly feeling tired. “Do you honestly believe that? A detective?”

“It’s true. Why do you think I moved away four years ago? Because of money? Nath! Let’s be real here.” She said sitting next to him on the couch. Her eyebrows knotted. “I would have never left you if it was just the money. I would have never stopped contacting you if it was just the money.”

This was going to be a long night....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you like this! Let me know if you do. If you have something you want me to write about let me know on my tumblr. If you want me to make more of this let me know. This was an original idea I had one day. I sometimes like to think of random scenarios in my head in my free time.


End file.
